


The Talk of the Town

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Dean and Jerry haven't been partners long but they are fast falling in love with each other.  Can they be together and not hurt their families in the process?





	1. Chapter 1

Preface.

Jerry had pushed it too far this time. Dean was slightly annoyed with the kid, here they were, noses nearly touching, so close that Dean could feel the energy pulsating off of Jerry like heat comes from a light bulb. They were on fire tonight, Jerry was an absolute mad man and the crowd was eating it up. It was just that Dean wanted him to key down now, he wanted to be in bed by at least three am.

"I have finally come to the point in our relationship where I am going to have to tell you, if you do that again, it's over. Do you understand that? O-V-U-R!"

All Jerry heard in that entire sentence was 'our relationship', a subject he had been thinking about non stop lately. Without thinking he closed what slight distance was between them and gave Dean a big kiss on the mouth. "I understand perfectly."

Dean wasn't the least bit shocked by it, he could feel it coming. The crowd was crying with laughter. But it lit a fire in Dean, one that wouldn't easily be put out.


	2. Temptations

It was after the show at the bar in the club they were playing, it was supposed to be a quick drink and then up to their shared room. But hands were coming from everywhere patting them on the back, the shoulders, telling them what a good job they had done, how funny they were, and how far they could go. Dean would smile and nod and occasionally hold back a laugh when someone commended them for their hard work on the act. Dean had done hard work, this wasn't hard and didn't even feel like work, what they were doing felt more like popping uppers, drinking espresso and smoking a joint at the same time, only Dean hadn't felt the crash from the high yet. And he didn't know if even God could help him get through the withdrawals he would go through missing this.

He had barely had time to take two sips of his whiskey, but as he looked over at Jerry he saw that the kid was downing his second martini. 'Shit', Dean thought. He knew Jerry wasn't paying attention to how much he was drinking, he still wasn't good at knowing his limits when it came to imbibing. And all he was doing was soaking up the attention he was getting from everyone, laughing and schmoozing with any broad and well to do looking fella in the lot. 

Dean kept on eye on his partner, he could tell when the alcohol kicked in, Jerry was laughing too loud, he couldn't sit up on his stool and he started saying things that couldn't be understood. The people took it as an act, but Dean knew better, he got up and took Jerry by the waist. "We're calling it a night, ladies and gentlemen. Come back and see us tomorrow night starting at eight," Dean said. He steered Jerry over to the steps, not wanting to fool with helping him along he picked him and carried him all the way to the fourth floor.

"Oh, a first class ride!" Jerry grinned. 

"When you're sober we're going to have a talk about this, buddy!" Dean said. He shifted the kid to go over his shoulder while he unlocked their door.

"A carnival ride!" Jerry laughed.

"Keep your voice down or they'll kick us out of this joint!" Dean said. He laid Jerry on the bed and shut the door, when he turned back around he saw his partner trying to get out of his jacket with some difficulty. 

"Here, let me do that," Dean said. He took off the jacket and umbuttoned his shirt, as he was taking it off Jerry laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You smell so good, Paul," he muttered.

"And your whole fucking head smells like an orange orchid! We're going to have to do something about your hair," Dean said. He hoped Jerry wasn't aware enough to feel how hard his heart was beating.

"You can run your fingers through it if you want too," Jerry grinned.

"If I did they would stuck there," Dean said. He took off Jerry's shoes and socks and then undid his belt to slip his pants down.

"You gettin' fresh with me, Paul?" Jerry asked. He was back to laying on the bed by this time.

Dean was too distracted by his heart beating to answer. He pulled the pants off and couldn't help looking down at the kid, he was so skinny, mostly bone, but with chest hair that gave way to a thin line trailing down into his boxers.

"You like me?" Jerry somehow managed to go into his character's voice.

"I think you're so skinny you could fall down a sidewalk crack. I'm going to have to start sitting you on my lap and feeding you," Dean said. He quickly turned away to his face his bed in order to hide a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I would like that, sitting on your lap I mean," Jerry giggled.

"If you're so damn horny why didn't you find a broad instead of getting drunk?" Dean asked. He had took off his own shirt and was heading to the bathroom.

"Oh I got what I wanted."

Dean could have sworn he sounded stone cold sober when he said it.


	3. Dreaming of Realities

Dean was cock deep in Jerry's ass and Jerry was making the most gratifying sounds Dean had ever heard. There were no words exchanged, who talk at a time like this? The sounds in the room were hard breathing and moans and Dean could feel that he was going to come any moment. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop it...

That feeling woke him. He felt of himself and couldn't believe that he had had a wet dream about the kid. He got up as quietly as he could to change his boxers, he rolled the sheets down to the bottom of the bed and sat down on the naked mattress. He could hear a soft snore coming from the other bed and was pleased his partner hadn't woken up. He reach over to the night stand and pulled a cigarette out of the pack and struck a match, lighting it, the only small flicker of light in the very dark room. 

It was late August in New York, there was no moon that night, God only knew what was happening in the side streets and back alleys at this hour. Dean looked at his watch, also on the night stand, he squinted his eyes but could make out that it was just three- thirty, he hadn't been asleep long. He sighed. He had been with guys before, even back in Stubenville, a lot more went on in back room gambling rooms than crap games and bootleg liquor- he had learned a lot back then. And when he got to New York he had a lot better to choose from, one night stands in cheap hotels with both sexes became a normal for him. He had been with a lot of people, but he had never been in love before. 

This he realized when he first got together with Jerry, he thought he loved Betty, and in a way he did, but not like this. This was...this was the drug he had thought about earlier, not so much the performances, but performing with Jerry, being with the kid. He was in love, but shit was it scary and fear wasn't something he expressed to anyone. They had been with each other for nearly a month solid, maybe if he went and saw Betty it would help? He would do that he decided, and maybe he could spend the night, maybe that would help too. With possible solutions to his big problem lined up he finished his cigarette and laid back down, hoping to sleep on through till morning.


	4. The Girls-1

When Jerry woke up the next morning he had a headache. He saw that Dean was up already and in the bathroom cleaning up, he went to the door and took the chance of pushing it open without knocking. Dean stood there half naked, putting on his Woodhue, Jerry was sure that that was the only smell that could arouse him.

"Why did you let me drink so much?" he whined.

"Well I made the mistake in thinking you could take care of yourself. I'll never do that again," Dean said. He took his shirt off the hanger behind the door.

"You should know better than that, Paul," Jerry said, he laid his head over on Dean's shoulder like it was the natural thing to do.

"Yeah I should," Dean said. He resisted the urge to put an arm around Jerry.

"Tonight you do better by me, um? Patti is coming up to see us, I want to be on my best behavior for her. I am going to pick her up at the train station this morning," Jerry said. He yawned and continued to lean on Dean, soaking up his beautiful smell and the heat of his body.

"Oh yeah? Well since we are in New York I am going to see Betty today," Dean said.

"Betty?" Jerry asked. He lifted his head and looked at Dean in the mirror. He had long gotten used to not sharing Dean, even though they had only been together a little over a month. Dean sledom talked about Betty, but to say things weren't real good for them and that he thought staying away was best. Jerry had only met her once, she had seemed nice enough, but you could tell there was an edge there, something dividing the couple. On the other hand Dean had met Patti several times and seemed to like her.

"Yeah. I want to see the kids and see her too," Dean said.

"Oh...well I'll see you tonight then," Jerry said.

"Of course. You have a good time, tell Patti I said hello," Dean said. He was now putting on his tie.

"Oh sure," Jerry said.

Dean put on his shoes and jacket and left the hotel, he took a cab to his and Betty's apartment. When he got out he looked up at the building a moment, taking a deep breath he headed inside and started going up the stairs. It was not knowing what he might be going in to that bothered him, he hadn't called before hand, he probably should have. Once outside the apartment door he knocked and waited. 

After a couple of knocks Betty answered the door, she had a glass in her hand and looked a mess. When she saw Dean she gasped and the glass dropped and broke. "Dean?" she asked with a shaky voice.


	5. The Girls-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no see, huh? Sorry I have been away so long, real life got in the way. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next won't be so long away I promise.

Jerry met Patti at the train station with presents and flowers in hand. When she stepped off the train she saw him immediately and ran to him, he set his things down on a bench and hugged her tight, ending it with a kiss.

"Oh Patti! It's so good to see you!" he said with a big smile.

Patti rested her head on his chest. "You too. It's good to be in your arms again," he commented.

"How long will you be able to stay?" Jerry asked, they finally stopped embracing and he gave her her gifts.

"Only a couple of days, but I am so looking forward to it!" she smiled.

"Well I got you a hotel room on the same floor as mine and Dean's and I thought I would take you to dinner before the show tonight," Jerry said.

"That will be wonderful! What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well I thought we could take your things back to the hotel and get you settled in. Paul sends his love, he went to see Mrs. Martin today, maybe they'll join us for dinner," Jerry said. He hailed them a cab and told the driver which hotel to take them to.

"Well that would be nice, I would like to meet her," Patti said.

Jerry nodded and started to tell her about the great show they put on the night before, he held her hand, not wanting to let go of her after not seeing her for so long. He omitted his drinking and the banner he shared with Dean after they got to their room. He remembered some of it and couldn't believe he said some of those things, even though they were his true feelings slipping out.

"And is Dean enjoying himself?" Patti asked as they got out of the cab and Jerry got her things while she carried the flowers.

"Oh yes! Paul is...well Paul is so great, Patti. He's so talented and funny that's it's almost scary. He's like my better half, I might have fire on stage but he stokes it, he makes me light up," Jerry explained as they got on the elevator. 

Patti smiled. "You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, very much," Jerry affirmed. They got off the elevator and went to her room, when they got in Jerry helped her unpack.

Putting the last of her items away, which weren't many, she laid back on the bed. "Oh I didn't know how tired I was until this very moment!" she sighed.

Jerry laid down beside her and pulled her to him, he kissed her and then kissed her neck lightly, knowing she was ticklish there. 

Patti giggled which just encouraged Jerry to do it more and she tickled his sides in an attempt to get him to stop. Soon they were both laughing and just laid there looking at one another, Patti reach over to run her hand down Jerry's jawbone.

"I've missed you so," she said.

"So have I," Jerry put his hand on hers.

"Have there...have there been any other girls?" Patti asked, looking down at the bed between them.

Jerry put a finger under her chin and lifted it to look in her eyes. "Now what other girl would want a goofy, skinny fella like me? You were out of your mind when you agreed to marry me," he said.

Patti smiled. "I didn't know though...I know you have needs," she said.

"No dear, there's only you that I love. And Paul," Jerry said.

Pattie cuddled to him again. "That's good to know," she said.

Jerry held her, kissing the top of her head. She didn't realize how he loved Paul though, neither did the man himself, and Jerry didn't know if he ever would.


	6. Cheering Up

Dean stayed with Betty until he got her sober, he was glad for their sakes that the kids were off at her mother's. They had no happy reunion, only yelling at each other and Betty threatening Dean with divorce among other things. Dean had left with the slamming of the door, running a hand through his curls and sighing as hailed a cab. 'What a bad idea this was,' he thought. He rode back to the hotel and stopped in to get an afternoon whiskey before heading up to the room, with any luck Jerry wouldn't be there, with better luck he would. Dean wanted to see him but didn't know how he would act if he did, his holding back of feelings was wearing thin.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Jerry and Patti coming out of her room, he quickly put on a smile that didn't touch the trouble in his eyes.

"Well hello," he said.

Jerry grinned when he saw him, but he knew Dean well enough to be able to recognize that something wasn't right. "Hey, Paul! I got my little lady here all safe and sound," he said.

"I can see that. How are you, Patti?" Dean asked. He didn't hold back on hugging her.

"I'm just fine. Jerry has been telling me how wonderful you are on stage, I can't wait to see you tonight," Patti smiled.

"Oh well, he gets out of his head sometimes. Gets the wrong one back from the cleaners. But I'll do my best," Dean said.

"We were going out to dinner before the show. Can you come too?" Jerry hoped.

"Yes. And maybe Mrs. Martin?" Patti asked.

"Well I'll come. But I'm afraid Mrs. Martin isn't well, has a cold and a bad headache. She even went as far as to send the kids away to her mother's so I know she's feeling bad," Dean lied. He was used to lying about Betty so he did it easily.

"Oh how terrible! Does she need any help? I'll be glad to care for her while I'm here," Patti offered. 

"Well it's sweet of you to offer but no. Her aunt has been caring for her," Dean said.

"Alright. Just let me know though, if she needs anything," Patti said.

"I will, thank you," Dean nodded.

"Baby, why don't you go on down and get a cab? I'll be right there," Jerry said, kissing her forehead.

"Alright. See you later, Dean," Patti said.

Once she was on the elevator Jerry turned back to Dean. "Was she drunk again?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. I got her sober and we yelled a lot and threw things. We just...I don't know..." Dean looked down.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay? Tonight after the show I'll cheer you up. How about that?" Jerry smiled.

"What about Patti?" Dean asked.

"She's a good kid, she'll understand," Jerry said.

"Okay then," Dean said. He didn't know what exactly Jerry meant by 'cheering him up' but he was up for it whatever it turned out to be.

Jerry grinned and patted his shoulder. "I'll see ya later!" he called as he headed for the elevator. 

Dean waved and headed for the room.

***

Later they had dinner together and then it was time to go on. They were scheduled to do three shows but ended up doing four, they rocked the house and everybody in it. People were laughing until they cried and some of the older ones probably wet themselves, the crowd went into the early morning talking about the two partners fast taking over the city.

Patti had stayed for all three shows and was exhausted, Jerry helped her to bed before coming into his and Dean's room where his partner was taking off his clothes. 

"Paul?" he asked immediately when he came in.

"Yes?" Dean turned to him shirtless.

"We need to practice something for the act," Jerry said, taking his coat off.

"Now?" Dean asked.

"Yes now," Jerry said. He walked over to him and started to kiss him, different from the kisses they shared on stage. More focused and intense, but still just as passionate and hungry.

When he stopped, and Dean had no idea how long it lasted but that he was dizzy when it stopped, he looked at Jerry with surprise and licked his lips. "You're doing good, Shirley," was all he could think of to say.

"It's your turn, Fred," Jerry smiled.

"Is this really for the act?" Dean asked. 

"If you want it to be," Jerry said shyly, looking down.

"And if I don't?" Dean asked, feeling emboldened. 

Jerry met his eyes and smiled. "Kiss me like you love me then!" he said.

Dean took him and kissed him with a heated passion that would last long into the morning.


	7. The Morning After

Jerry woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke and the soft 'thump-thump' of Dean's heart under his ear. He tried to lay still a few moments to soak in this feeling, this unbelievable feeling of being so close to Dean, of being with him the way that he had wanted to the day they first met.

"Hi," he finally said, looking at Dean shyly.

Dean smiled. "Hi." he took out his cigarette and offered it to Jerry who took a drag off it.

"Did we...did we really do what I remember from last night?" Jerry asked, handing the cigarette back.

"Either that or we both had one hell of a dream. But I think we did 'cause you got bruises," Dean gave a sly grin and fingered Jerry's neck.

Jerry grinned back hugged and his partner. "If I had thought you felt the same way I did a month ago we could have been like this before," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you made the first move...don't know as I would have," Dean commented.

"I love you," Jerry confessed. The look in his eyes was that of prue love and adoration, Dean had never been looked at like that before. He knew when Jerry said that it was no game, no after thought after a one night stand or paid for to go along with the sex. It was a real thing. Something of which both thrilled and scared him, just like his own feelings towards Jerry, which were the same.

"I love you too, pally," Dean said.

Jerry grinned and felt his heart lift. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well I think you had better shower and go see Patti. Then I'll take you both out to breakfast, kind of a date for us," Dean winked.

"Oh..." how could he have forgotten about Patti so easily? Guilt struck him, she loved him and he loved her, but it wasn't like this. This was...this was something new and different and it felt so right. Still and all he was tender hearted towards his wife, he didn't know how well he could keep this affair from her.

"It's all right. She'll never know what we did. Unless our neighbor talks about how loud you were," Dean said.

Jerry blushed and bit his lip.

"You're damn cute," Dean commented and kissed his nose.

Jerry got up and looked around for something to cover himself with to get to the bathroom.

"Don't be bashful, I've seen everything you got," Dean said.

"Naughty, Paul," Jerry chided with a smile and went to hop in the shower.

When he got out Dean got in and Jerry went down the hall to see Patti. She was dressed when she answered the door and smiled when she saw him, giving him a kiss immediately. 

"I didn't get to tell you last night how much I enjoyed the shows. You and Dean were magical!" she said. 

"Thanks, honey. Dean's getting ready and he's going to take us out to breakfast," Jerry informed.

"That will be nice," Patti said.

Jerry went to sit on the bed and watch as Patti put her purse in the chair by the door. Then she came to sit on his lap. 

"I know we were all tired last night, but you will stay with me tonight won't you? It has been over a month since we've been together, and I would hate to go home without having been loved by you," Patti said, she ran her hands around his collar, starting to unbutton the top button. He put his hands on hers and pulled them away, he couldn't face questions about the oddly placed bruise on the right side of his neck just yet.

"Of course. I wouldn't be much a husband if we didn't do that," Jerry put on a nervous smile.

"Good. I'll be looking forward to it," Patti smiled and kissed him with force. He wasn't ready for such a kiss, nor had he ever known her to kiss like that. His heart hammered, his mind drifted to Dean in the shower... He had to get out of there.

"Listen honey, I need to go finish getting ready. Then Dean and I will come by and get you," Jerry said.

Patti stood. "Alright. I'll be waiting," she said.

Jerry nodded at her and then left to go back to his and Dean's room. When he got in he leaned against the door and ran a hand through his thick hair, he was going to be bad at this he already knew. He knew he wore his heart on his sleeve- on both sleeves, pinned on his chest, his back and both pant legs. The point being that every thought and emotion he had showed on his face, he could hide nothing. And Patti knew him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having updates this close together makes me feel like Super girl. :')


	8. Lies and Confessions

They went out to breakfast and Dean couldn't help but notice how jumpy Jerry was acting. The kid was acting like he was high but ready to tell his parents he had been smoking the green stuff. For the first time since the night before he was thinking about the consequences of if Jerry told Patti and she in her anger told the press. It would be over for Martin and Lewis in a half hour's time.

Their breakfast turned long when fans started coming up to them for autographs. They didn't get to leave the restaurant until nearly noon, by that time Patti was ready to take Jerry and go see the city. Dean just wanted to get away from the crowds as it brought on his claustrophobia so he went back to the hotel. Entering his room he was able to get the ringing phone just in time before it stopped.

"Yello?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"Dino? Is that you?" it was Betty, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Betty? What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" Dean asked, worey rising in his voice. He knew he wasn't the best father to them but that didn't mean he didn't care for them or love them.

"Yes, sweetheart. They are still away. I'm sorry for yesterday, please will come and see me?" Betty asked.

"Promise you won't hit me as soon as I come in the door?" Dean asked seriously. 

"Yes I promise," she said, starting to cry again.

"Well don't cry, honey. I'll be right there," Dean said. He put the phone down, turned around and left again. Making the same taxi ride as he had the day before, walking up those same stairs and knocking on that same door. This time when she answered her face was wet and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh Dino!" she said, and cried into his chest.

"Now it's all right," Dean said. He hugged her tight, she didn't seem to want to move out of the door so he picked her up and shut the door and went to the couch.

"You're gettin' so skinny. You don't weigh nothin'," he said. She was sitting on his lap, clinging to him.

"You're just strong is all," she said.

Dean smoothed her hair down and brushed some out of her face. "Honey, we gotta quit doin' this," he said.

"I know... I'm sorry," Betty said, her voice small and choked with tears.

"It's not enough to be sorry. Not for either one of us. But you got to stop drinkin' honey, no buts about it," Dean said. 

"I try...I really try but it's so hard! My days are so lonely without you! When the kids are here it's not the same, oh I can keep busy caring for them but they aren't adults, Dean, I can't talk to them. And when they aren't here, away visiting or at school my only consolation is drinking, especially at night. Going to bed night after night without you it...it makes me crazy! I need you so much! Just to be able to sit with you, cook for you. You used to love my food, you used to kiss me so warm...don't you miss me at all?" Betty asked, looking him in the eyes.

Suddenly Dean knew how Jerry must feel towards Patti, he reach up and caressed her face. "I'm sorry... It's just, you know how important singing is to me. And this act me and Jer have goin' could really take us to the top, I mean people love the silly shit Jerry does and I guess they like my singing too. But I...while we're here in the city I'll come over and stay as much as I can," he promised.

Betty's eyes lit up and she smiled for the first time in a while. "Oh that would help me so much! And I'll do my best to not drink so much. You know what has always helped me stay happy?" she asked.

"What's that?" Dean asked, he was prepared for her to ask money from him for something she wanted.

"A baby," she smiled and putting her arms around his neck she kissed him.

Dean was a little shocked but was soon kissing her back and taking the lead. He knew it was wrong, he was leading her on somewhat but he also couldn't resist her.

***

Jerry and Patti ended up back at her hotel room, kissing passionately as he shut the door with his foot. He put the bags down from her shopping and she laid down on the bed and taking his arms pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her again, for a long while they said nothing, only panting for breath when each kiss ended. Finally they rolled and Patti was on top, laying on Jerry and kissing him.

Jerry looked at her and couldn't help thinking about last night, and a heavier weight on him and stronger kisses meeting his lips. Dean was a little rough but Jerry liked that, he liked to be dominated in these situations. But thinking about it brought on the waves of guilt again and he bit his lip as his heart raced, Patti could see his shirt moving from how hard it pumped.

"Excited?" she asked. 

Tears stung his eyes. "Mama...there's something I've got to tell you..." he started.

Patti suspected as much, it was why she had beening on to him so strong all day. "What is it, dear?" 

Jerry swallowed. "After the show last night...I wasn't as tired as you might think..."

"What was her name?" Patti asked, she moved off of him to lay beside him and lean on one elbow.

"Well you see....this is so hard..." Jerry said, he blinked away his tears and she wiped his face with her hand.

"It's okay. I understand how it is, there are temptations out there and you're just a man. A young man at that," Patti said.

Jerry felt a little better hearing her say that. "I did sleep with someone. But it wasn't a girl... Patti it was Dean. We slept together for the first time last night and it was so wonderful! Because I have been in love with him ever since I first laid eyes on him!" he confessed.

Patti gasped. This was totally out of the blue. "I...well I...knew you loved Dean but I didn't think..."

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you too. I love both of you with all my being! I know it's hard for you to understand but...but..." Jerry trailed off, unsure of how to continue. 

"Well....I love you, Jerry. But would you mind leaving so I can think for a while? I'll come and talk with you later, okay?" Patti asked.

"Sure," Jerry nodded. He got up and left the room, before he could make it to the other one he started to cry.


	9. Have You Ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically me indulging myself.

When Dean came in sometime later he found Jerry laying on his bed with his back turned towards the door. He didn't think anything of it as he took off his jacket and hung it on a peg just inside the door.

"Hey, pally. You nappin'?" he asked.

"No... Oh, Paul, I'm so scared!" Jerry said. He got up and came around the bed to hug Dean.

Dean could feel that his shirt was getting wet and that meant that Jerry either had been or was still crying over something. He rubbed up and down his back comfortingly. 'Damn, it must be my day for crying lovers,' he thought. 

"Scared of what? What's been going on?" Dean asked. He pulled him back a little so he could see his face.

"Well Patti and I came back to her room and...one thing lead to another and we were gonna..." Jerry stopped and wiped his eyes.

"I get the picture. What happened? Couldn't ya get it up?" Dean asked.

"I wished it were something like that. No, I...I told her about what we did last night..." Jerry admitted, biting his lip. Now unsure of how Dean would take finding out that news.

"You did what?! I was afraid you might... What did she say?" Dean asked. He walked passed Jerry and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well she said she loved me but that she needed time to think. She said she would call for me later so we could talk some more. I hope it's before the show, I don't think I could go on like this," Jerry said.

"If we have a show. She might rat us out to the newspapers," Dean said.

"Patti would never do that," Jerry shook his head.

"Oh yeah? Have you never heard of a woman scorned? She might do anything," Dean said.

"She wouldn't do that, Paul. I know her well enough to know that. She knows how important being funny is to me and she wants to see me make it big as much as I do," Jerry insisted. 

"Yeah, well.... I swear if it's not one thing it's another. I just got back from patching things up real good with Betty and to come home to this mess!" Dean was pacing the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Paul," Jerry said.

Dean sighed and looked at him. He was sitting on the bed now, sad eyed and a frown on his perfect lips. Dean couldn't stand it. "Damn it!" he muttered and bent down to kiss him hard on those lips.

"You're not mad at me are you, Paul?" Jerry asked when the kiss broke.

Dean smiled. "No. It's just-" he sat down beside him and took his hand. "It's just when you're trying to have your cake and eat it too you have to watch out for people trying to take it away from you," he explained. 

"I like cake," Jerry said in his kiddie voice.

Dean grinned and kissed him again. When the kiss broke this time Jerry grinned and unbuttoned Dean's shirt. Dean looked at him curious as to what he was up to but didn't have long to think about it before Jerry sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"Oww! You little shit!" Dean said, he acted as if it hurt more than it really did.

Jerry laughed. He could tell Dean was putting on.

"What else can that pretty mouth do?" Dean smirked and ran his thumb over Jerry's bottom lip.

"What would you like it to do?" Jerry asked. Dean had fully distracted him from whatever anxiety he was having. It was one of the reasons he loved Dean so much, he could make Jerry happier than anyone, even Patti, despite how much he loved her.

"Have you ever been on your knees before?" Dean asked.

"Well sure! Everybody's been on their knees sometime, Paul. Everybody drops things," Jerry said.

Dean laughed. "No I mean, have you ever had another guy's cock down your throat?" 

"Oh no... But I'll swallow yours if you want?" Jerry willingly offered.

"Hell yes I want!" Dean smiled. He wasted no time in undoing his belt and button and zipper, he was already aroused so all Jerry had to do was take him in.

Jerry dropped down to his knees and looked up at Dean shyly. "Don't expect too much. It's my first time," he said.

"With a mouth as big as yours I'm sure you'll do fine," Dean said.

Jerry stared at Dean's cock a moment before licking the tip and taking it in his mouth, teeth lightly scrapping it and then withdrawing.

"Oh shit!" Dean said, that small action took his breath. "Don't tease me, Melvin," he said.

"Melvin? That's a new one," Jerry said.

"'T's the only thing I could think of," Dean said.

"Melvin... We should do something with that for the act," Jerry said, thinking.

"How can you think about the mother lovin' act?! Get your mouth back where it's supposed to be!" Dean said.

Jerry grinned. He loved teasing. He starting taking Dean in again, a little at a time until he had him fully in his throat. Dean moaned and ran both his hands through Jerry's hair. "Oh Jerry!" he moaned out.

Jerry enjoyed hearing his name called in that way. He continued sucking until Dean told him to stop, he spit him out reluctantly. "Why? Wasn't I any good?" he asked.

"You're great! But I'm close, I'll take care of it in the bathroom," Dean said.

"Just do it down my throat. I'm a good boy, daddy, I can handle it," Jerry grinned.

"I don't know..."

Jerry didn't give him any choice as he took him all the way in again. Dean couldn't stop himself. He came in Jerry's mouth and watched as the kid swallowed it down, spitting him out he only coughed a couple of times.

"You're a fucking champ, Joey," Dean patted his head.

Jerry grinned. "I told you I could handle it, daddy," he said.

Dean wiped his hands on his pants. "My hands are gonna smell like fucking oranges for a month! But damn was it ever worth it!" he grinned.

Jerry felt very pleased with himself and when there was a knock on the door he went to face the music with a smile on his face.


	10. Invitation

They performed particularly well that night. Both of them being at their very peak. Patti had reluctantly accepted the way it was between her husband and Dean Martin, she didn't care much for it but she knew she couldn't stop it. She also knew she couldn't give up Jerry or stop loving him so she would have to deal with it. This news put them both in a great mood and they played their heart's out, pulling down a fourth show, leaving the club at five in the morning. 

They hit up the nearest restaurant for breakfast, well, breakfast and a few malts. Dean pulled Jerry back to the hotel when he started talking about how the sun never really goes down the earth just twirls around like a dancer and preceded to get up and dance in the middle of the early morning, blue collar breakfast crowd. As he was opening their door he saw Patti leave her room with her bags, he flopped a now quiet, overly tired Jerry on his bed and went to walk with the woman in the middle. 

Neither of them said anything as Dean took her bags and they walked to the bus station. They sat until the bus was ready to leave her bags were stowed away, she turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Take care of him for me, Dean," Patti said. 

"I will," Dean said, he meant it.

Patti reach up to hug him and she kissed him on the lips. "Give him that for me," she said. She turned away quickly and got on board.

Dean watched until she was gone and then stumbled his way back to the room. He was so tired he got in bed shoes and all and clocked out.

When Dean woke again the afternoon sun was coming through their shades, he looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read twenty after four.

"Holy shit!" he muttered and sat up.

"I know. I woke up about ten minutes ago," Jerry said from the other bed. He was laying on his side, one arm hanging out from the bed.

"At least we don't have to be at the club until seven," Dean said, laying back down.

"Thank goodness for small favors. I'm so tired. I'm gonna need a candy bar- maybe five. And a few malteds," Jerry said.

"How about a kiss to start?' Dean asked.

Jerry smiled and got up, he got in bed with Dean and they kissed once and then a second time.

"Dean Martin! Did you call me over here for funny business?" Jerry asked in a put on tone of annoyance. 

"Funny business is your gag, I sing, remember? But really, the first one is from Patti. I saw her off this morning and she told me to give you that," Dean said. 

"Was she okay?" Jerry asked.

"She seemed to be," Dean said.

Jerry scooted down in the bed so he could rest his head on Dean's chest. Dean put an arm around him as the phone rang. "Yellow?" he answered.

Jerry grinned as he listened to Dean's end of the conversation. 

"Oh...well...of course. Of course we would love too. Yeah... We'll be there at six then. Bye."

"Where do we have to be at six?" Jerry asked.

"A spaghetti place. We have to meet with a fella there," Dean said.

Jerry could tell his partner seemed excited, though Dean never was big on showing it. "Who? Somebody like from the mob?" he asked. They dealt with such characters all the time.

"No, no. Bigger than that. Frank Sinatra!" Dean smiled.

"Frank Sinatra?! The biggest star in the world wants to see us?!" Jerry's eyes lit up.

"I know! We need to get up and shower and shave!" Dean said. He felt of Jerry's face, it was smooth as if he had just shaved it. "When was the last time you shaved?" he asked. 

"I don't know..." Jerry thought.

Dean chuckled. "I'm having an affair with a baby," he said.

Jerry sank his teeth into Dean's collarbone in response. 

"I was wrong, I'm having an affair with a dog- chewing my bones," he laughed.

"Do we got time for some..." Jerry batted his eyelashes.

Dean smirked. "No. We don't have time for any- he batted his eyelashes- now. Maybe later."

Jerry pouted.

Dean hauled him out of bed and he got up too. "How can you think about that when we're going to meet Frank Sinatra!" he said.

"He ain't my Italian, you are," Jerry said. 

"And you're my Jerry," Dean said, starting to strip down right there.

"You're Jerry and not you're Jew?" Jerry asked, he was slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Dean.

"Well, there's plenty of Jews. Only one of you," Dean smiled. He licked Jerry's face before going into the bathroom, Jerry quickly followed.

A little over an hour later and they were dressed as well as they could be with what clothes they had. They caught a cab to go to the place, both nervous and excited.


	11. Chapter 11

They saw whom had invited them sitting at a table in the back with several other men and a girl or two. When he looked up and saw them standing there a few feet away he smiled and beckoned them to come ahead, turning to one of the guys and telling him something. By they time they got to the table it had emptied out to just Frank and Dean and Jerry were standing there staring at him. Dean was actually struck to silence and Jerry had his mouth open, they both had a deep admiration for The Voice and couldn't believe he was right there in front of them. 

"Well sit down," Frank smiled, his blue eyes flashing from one to the other. 

 

They sat across from him and finally Dean snapped out of his awe enough to close Jerry's mouth with his hand causing Frank to laugh.

"You guys are a gas! That's why I asked you here, I love your shows, I had to meet you," Frank said.

"You seen our shows?" Dean asked, shocked. 

"A couple of times. I'm sure you guys didn't notice, you're pretty busy up there. Once you get started you don't quit until you've done it all," Frank said.

"We do have a good time," Dean smiled.

"We sure do. We're pleased you like us, Mr. Sinatra. It's a real honor to be here with you," Jerry finally spoke up, sounding shy.

"Just call me Frank. You know you're the funniest thing I've ever seen," Frank said.

Jerry looked at Dean and poked his shoulder. "He says I'm the funniest thing he's ever seen! Frank Sinatra said this!" 

"I heard him, I heard him," Dean nodded and grinned.

Frank laughed again as the waiter came to take their order. Once he had gone Frank spoke again. "You know you guys are gonna go far. The whole city is lit up because of you two," he commented.

"So that's where my lighter went..." Dean trailed off.

Jerry jumped right in on that. "I sold it to the city so we could pay our room rent," he said in his character's voice.

"Now what'd you go and do that for? That was my favorite lighter! We could sold your gerbil, Herbie," Dean said, not missing a beat.

Jerry took a deep breath and then let it out upon hearing this news, sinking down in his chair as if letting out the breath had deflated him. "Herbie?! Herbie you woulda sold?!" he asked, eyes wide.

"Sure would," Dean drawled.

"Why I had no idea you were such a cruel and heartless person!" Jerry said, switching to an English accent.

"That'll make you keep Herbie on your side of the bed. Now tell me, why would the city want my lighter?" Dean asked.

"They was gonna put it with the Statue of Liberty to help make the Italian immigrants feel more welcome," Jerry said.

Frank laughed. "You guys never stop do you? It's amazing!" 

"Well Dean and I really do love what we're doing and we're happy that the people of New York and New Jersey like us," Jerry said.

"It certainly shows," Frank said.

Their food came and they talked about Frank for a while, the places he was going to be and his records. By the time they finished it was getting close to time for them to be at the club. 

"Jerry? Could you go and find that waiter so we can get the check? I know you need to get going," Frank said.

"Oh sure, Frank," Jerry gladly got up to find him.

As soon as he left Frank leaned forward towards Dean. "How long you been sleeping with the kid?" he asked in a low tone.

Dean had been sipping wine and nearly choked. "What?!" he asked, shocked.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I can tell," Frank said.

"We look like that to you?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah. He adores you, he's all over ya. Even just a second ago, looking at you across the table, you can tell he's in love. And I know you're not blind to that," Frank said. 

"Well...you're right," Dean admitted.

"I knew it. But you don't have to worry about it. I'm no lover of the press, I would never tell them or nobody. I think it's fine. You and the kid are coming up in the world, hang on to each other," Frank winked as Jerry was coming back.

"Here's the check, I had him separate mine and Dean's," Jerry said. 

"Nonsense. I'm paying. You two go on the club, it's getting late. You might see me later," Frank said.

"Well thank you so much, Frank!" Jerry grinned. He didn't hesitate to give him a hardy hand shake as did Dean.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean said. 

"Sure. Just remember what I told you," Frank waved at them.

They walked out and hailed a cab.

"What did he tell you?" Jerry asked.

"He told me not to let you have malts before the show," Dean lied.

Jerry grinned. "He did not!"

Dean just smiled and lit a cigarette. He felt a little uneasy, if Frank could tell how things were with them, then who else?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched and copied down one of M&L's performances of Talk of the Town as close to word-per-word as I could. The one I use they did on CCH I think. You can watch it on YT.

The weeks passed. Whatever fears Dean may have had about other people noticing that they were more than friends had subsided. This was because the closer they were on stage, the more touching, the more hugging and the more kissing they did the more people came out to see them. It didn't make much sense to Dean, but Jerry seemed to understand it.

Now here they were backstage in a dressing room, they were on in ten minutes and Jerry was basically ping ponging around the small room like pop corn popping on the stove. Dean was sitting with his legs crossed, smoking a cigarette watching his young partner come alive. There was nothing quite like this feeling before a show nor the feeling after one, the nerves, excitement and buzz, the buzz that lasted long after the high of laughter and song had died away. Dean thought about how right things were going now, steady money, more money was he getting than his dad ever saw in the barber shop. And things were patched up with Betty, she was even smiling again and hadn't had a drink in a week or so. Patti went back to calling Jerry everyday, sometimes she called when they were still in bed in the afternoons, Jerry laying on Dean, not a thing between them, sharing warmth, feeling each other breathe. "It's my favorite," Jerry had said over and over of those moments. They were Dean's favorite too.

"On in five!" a man called, passing the door.

"Well, buddy-buddy, that's us," Dean said, he rubbed out what was left of his cigarette in the plain black ash tray on the make up table to his right.

"Give me a good luck, kiss," Jerry said.

Dean got up and leaned in to kiss him. "Good luck," he said with a smile.

Jerry went on first and introduced Dean, then Dean came out and did a number. After that they got ready to do a bit that they had just started doing.

"Now ladies and gentlemen we're going to do a little number about how a man and woman argue and how they get back together again. Jerry here is going to play the part of the woman and I'm going to be the man," Dean said.

"Of course," Jerry said. He walked from behind the curtain with a straw hat on with flowers in it.

Dean began. "I can't go any place-"

"You got no money?" Jerry asked.

"I can't show my face," Dean continued. 

"You got your nose fixed," Jerry said. This drew quite a bit of laughs.

"People stop and stare."

"Are you for real?" Jerry asked.

"It's so hard to bear," Dean sang with a note of sadness. 

"I know, Teddy," Jerry answered.

Dean made a face. "Teddy?"

"Yeah. So hard to 'bear'. Teddy. Teddy bear!" Jerry gave a haha laugh.

"Come here!" Dean grabbed him by sticking his fingers in his mouth and pulling him closer, trying not to laugh. "Everybody knows you left me-"

"Well you were mean to me. You abused me and continually slapped me and just how long did you think that I could stand it?!" Jerry changed his voice as he spoke.

"Well it's the talk of the town," Dean sang.

"It's your mother, she can't keep her mouth shut!" Jerry proclaimed. 

Dean took Jerry's face in his hands. "Let's make up sweetheart. Oh we can't bear to part."

"You like me?" Jerry asked.

'Very much', Dean thought. "You don't stop to speak, though it's been a week."

"Six days, don't liee!" Jerry corrected.

"How can a love like ours be ended?"

Jerry thought a moment. "Eh."

Dean smiled. "It's the talk of the town."

"Well if your mother would keep her mouth shut nobody has to know our business! I'll never forget the time-"

"Oh we sent out invitations to our friends and our relations, announcing our wedding day!" Dean grinned at Jerry's dopey expression and nearly laughed.

"Me in my gray sequin gown with the long train. I said to Edith, I said, have you ever seen a thing like this in your life? I had gray sequins-"

Dean nearly losted it. "Our friends and our relations offered congratulations."

"No presents?" Jerry asked.

Dean turned to him and motioned with his hands. "How can I face 'em? A what am I gonna say?"

"You mean about the baby?" Jerry asked.

Dean looked at the crowd tight lipped. "Let's make up, sweetheart-"

Jerry kissed at him and laughed.

Dean could tell Jerry was really enjoying this, he smiled. "We can't stay apart."

"It's the physical attraction," Jerry said matter-of-factly with a grin.

Dean chuckled lightly. "Don't let foolish pride, keep you from my side!" he sang.

"Coax me, send me hallavah!" Jerry said to much laughter.

"Everybody knows you left me..."

"I told you it's your muther! She can't keep her mouth shut!" Jerry said in yet another voice.

Dean started but Jerry jumped in to finish. "It's the talk of the town!" they ended to a house full of applause. 

They looked at each other with smiles. Neither knew how rocky the road ahead might be but they did know that it was going up and that they had each other for the journey.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, left kudos and commented on this story! I had a great time writing it and hope everyone enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes from the scene of the first time Jerry kissed Dean on stage are taken from 'Dean and Me :A Love Story by the amazing Jerry Lewis.


End file.
